Forbidden Encounters
by Opal Rose
Summary: What will happen when Draco digs up a little dirt on Ginny and requests a few "favors"? Will she do what he wants and keep quiet? My first fanfic so be nice! Im not really good at summaries so just R/R!
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this is mine *sigh* it all belongs to the wonderful and all mighty J.K Rowling...lol  
  
A/N Ok.this is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle! If you guys would please review when u read this so I know what people think of my writing, I would absolutely love it! Thanks so much! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Ch. One ~ Let the Games Begin ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny didn't really have any clue how it happened. One minute she was about ready to kill him, and the next he had her pinned under him on top of the desk. Maybe it was all the butterbeer that Draco had brought up, although that part had been a mystery to Ginny from the beginning. Why would she want to drink anything that the Vermin King himself had brought up for her? After all, it was his fault that this whole thing had happened in the first place.  
  
To be honest, Ginny was surprised that a teacher hadn't come up to see what was happening, what with all the noise they were making. She kept replaying the moment in her head. How this had all started.  
  
Ginny Weasley had just been going up to finish her astronomy homework in the tower and when she got up there, who did she just HAVE TO run into? Draco Malfoy. The Spawn of Satan himself. Oh, no, wait a second. Or was he indeed Satan? All she knew was that he had made her life, the life of her brother, and the lives of all of their friend's hell. And now he was focusing in on her.  
  
"So Weasel, finally decided to show your pathetic face and make your futile little attempts at becoming a full fledged witch?"  
  
The white blonde boy smirked as he watched her squirm under his steely silver stare.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, I just came up here to do my astronomy homework, and if you have a problem with that, you can just leave."  
  
Ginny hoped against hope that he couldn't hear her voice shaking. It would be all he needed to break her down, just like he always did. These kinds of encounters always ended in tears, her tears.  
  
"Actually, I've been waiting for you"  
  
*What does he think he's up to?* thought Ginny. All she knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't good and she was not going to stand for it.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she hissed.  
  
"Just what I said, or do you need me to repeat it?" He spat the words at her as if it pained him to even be in the same room and having a civilized..er..well at least semi civilized conversation with her. "I've been meaning to talk to you," he said, more calmly than before, "I've come across some very...er...interesting information, to say the least. Oh by the way, I have brought up some butterbeers if you would care for one."  
  
Ginny could see his trademark smirk start to pull at the corners of his mouth. Oh how she hated him. But once you get past his general evilness, he was actually quite fit. Wait!?!?! What was she thinking???? This was Draco Malfoy she was talking about! Hold on..rewind. What had she done that could POSSIBLY give him anything to be interested in? Uh-oh...O God no..anything but that. It couldn't be. How could he have found out? No one else knew except her and Colin. And he wouldn't tell..would he?  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she spat at him, hoping that the anger in her voice covered up the utter fear of what would happen if he knew.  
  
"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about..Or should we go get Creevy and see if we can refresh your memory?" *This should be interesting* he thought to himself. *Let's see the youngest Weasel squirm her way out of this one*  
  
"Look Draco.." but that was as far as she got before he started in on her again.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. I thought you would have figured out by now that it is useless trying to escape my gaze. I know everything that goes on in this school. I have my connections, you know that, but I never, not in my wildest dreams, thought that something like this would happen. Not from such an innocent girl as yourself. But your not so innocent anymore are you Virginia? No, no, no...that name isn't fitting for someone of your stature. Virginia..doesn't that mean pure virgin? O no, well that just wont do. We'll have to think of something new. How about Pansy? You sure are acting like her. This is the kind of think I would EXPECT from her. Not you..tisk tisk Pansy." Oh yes. He was definitely going to enjoy this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dum dum dumm....I thought I would start this story out with a bang. How am I doing so far? Please R/R and I will post the second chapter shortly! Muah!!! xoxo  
  
~OpalRose 


	2. Favors Are Asked

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of this belongs to me *sigh* it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N Thank you guys so much who reviewed chapter one! It really meant so much to me! I mean I posted it yesterday and already I had four reviews(!! I love you guys! heehee Oh and by the way, I made a few changes to the opening paragraph in the first chapter so that this might make a little more sense.  
  
Seka- haha I'm glad you like the plot and don't worry! I plan on updating this a lot and making it around 20 chapters.  
  
Stephy- yes, I know it was mean to give you a cliffy, but I just HAD to! It was just so tempting!  
  
Uglinesrox55- I'm glad you think it's nice.  
  
Faxton- Thank you! I've been reading a lot of fanfic and I figured it was time I wrote one of my own.  
  
Just so you guys know I don't mind if you review with bad comments. It would actually be kind of helpful to know what I'm doing wrong or what I can improve on. Oh and by the way, if I get names wrong or spell them wrong, feel free to yell at me for it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Ch. Two: Favors Are Asked  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The way Draco stared at Ginny made her nervous and she squirmed as she thought of what to say. And now that she thought of it, it was rather cold up here. One of those butterbeers might be nice...  
  
"I think I'll take one of those butterbeers now." She sighed.  
  
The smile that spread across Draco's face just made her feel worse. How could he be enjoying this? What did he have to gain for blackmailing her? She couldn't give him anything.  
  
"That's my girl. Now, let's see here. Where were we..Oh yes. I was just about to discuss with you the most unfortunate deed that you have done. Would you like to tell me about it?" Draco was feeling quite giddy now. Wait. Malfoy's did not feel giddy. They just didn't. No, no, no. He was feeling more excited. It was very fun watching her squirm.  
  
She was feeling very warm now, but even so. She did not want to be here no matter what. But one thing still puzzled her. How did he find out?  
  
"Look Draco," she really did not want to be doing this. She would rather be anywhere but here. Maybe the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. "I don't know how you found out, but it was a mistake. We were both just feeling lonely over the Christmas break because we were the only fourth years still here in Gryffindor. I don't really know why we did it now, and I'm really regretting it, but please. I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone. It would ruin me." The feeling of emptiness and cold was starting to come back, even despite the butterbeer.  
  
"Now, now Virginia. It's nothing to get upset about." His voice was cold and emotionless, and he prayed that she could not sense his excitement. The one thing that he had always wanted, but could never have, even with all his money and power, was about to be his. "I can forget all about your little "escapade" with that Creevy boy, as long as you do something for me in return."  
  
Thoughts of what he might have her do filled her head, and each new thought was even more unpleasant and grotesque than the last. Ginny hesitated, and then spoke.  
  
"Anything. I'll do anything. Just please don't tell Ron. He'd never forgive me. He'd tell me that I'd disgraced the family. I just couldn't bear him being mad at me, and he'd never forgive me." The petit redhead was actually begging him. She never thought she'd be doing this, but she was.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's face brightened, on the inside. He'd never let it show, he'd had too much training as a boy to let his emotions show. But unknown to her, she had just agreed to his favor by saying she'd do anything. She couldn't back out now.  
  
"Anything?" he hissed at her.  
  
Slowly, she shook her head and he advanced on her. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she screamed at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing you sick bastard! You just kissed me! What the hell was that!?!?" She was shaking with rage now. How could he do something like that? That was just sick!  
  
The sickening smirk that spread across Draco's face chilled Ginny to the bone.  
  
"You said you'd do anything," he said it slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. He continued, "And that anything is this." She looked puzzled, and though he didn't know why, it irritated him. He sighed. This was starting to give him a headache. "Look Weasel," he made sure to put emphasis on her name. "This is what I want you to do." And as he said it, he slowly crept closer and pulled her into him.  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her cheek and, despite the disgusting circumstances, Ginny actually found herself enjoying it, but soon caught herself. The full meaning of what he had just said suddenly hit her.  
  
"You want me to have sex with you? You want me to do that just so you won't tell anyone?" She pulled away and looked quite flustered.  
  
"Precisely." Finally, the one thing he had always wanted, but could never have, was his. He had the one girl his heart had always desired. But deep inside himself, he felt the beginnings of guilt start to creep up on him, however he quickly dismissed them. He advanced on her again and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Ginny was startled and soon found herself leaning into him and opening her lips for his begging tongue. Draco took this as consent to the favor asked and pushed her towards the vacant desk, however as soon as he had her up against it, Ginny pulled away.  
  
"So what you're saying is that if I do this with you tonight, then you won't tell anyone? Ever?" She was shaking slightly and could feel him pull her in closer to him, if that was even possible.  
  
"Oh no my dear. Not just tonight, we can arrange further meetings later." He was really enjoying himself now.  
  
Ginny stiffened. He wanted her to do this more than once?  
  
"How long do I have to keep doing this?" she asked him, voice quivering slightly.  
  
"As long as I see fit." Draco hissed. His cold grey eyes seemed to soften slightly but Ginny might as well have been imagining it for how long it lasted. Draco felt her loosen up and pulled her into him again. He pushed her on top of the desk and deepened the kiss. He felt her relax underneath him and started to undo her robes.  
  
Although she deeply hated herself for doing this, and hated him even more for making her, she found herself giving in and letting him do as he wanted. She felt something poking into her thigh and leaned into him even more.  
  
Draco was loving this. He'd never thought that she would agree to it and now that she was under him and was exploring his mouth with her tongue, he found himself enjoying it more than he had planned. He had successfully gotten her robes off and all that remained was her bra and underwear. He slowly trailed soft kisses down her collarbone and heard her moan softly and he smiled against her creamy white skin. He felt so in control. She was so small and she felt like a child underneath him. He pulled away slightly and looked into her deep brown eyes and, to his surprise, saw her smiling at him. He leaned into her and nibbled her lip a little and felt her hands on his chest searching for the clasp to his ropes. He helped her out and soon his robes joined hers in a crumpled pile on the floor.  
  
When no clothes remained on their bodies, Draco ran his hands slowly up and down her body, wanting to explore and know every inch of her. He felt her buck her hips up to his and he quickly buried himself between her milky thighs, deep into her moist warm core.  
  
Ginny sucked in her breath and then relaxed and moved to the rhythm he had set. She heard him moan in pleasure and sped up, feeling him move deep within her. She had done this only once before, and it had not been nearly this good. She moaned loudly and whispered his name into his neck.  
  
Draco felt his climax coming and with one last desperate thrust, he broke this kiss and rolled off of her. He had never had sex that good, and he had had a lot of experience with other women. He heard her soft breathing beside him and turned once more to look into her bottomless chestnut eyes. 


	3. The Beginnings of Guilt

Disclaimer- Again *sigh* none of this belongs to me. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N Omg thank you guys so much! You really have no clue what it means to me for someone to actually like my writing. I really appreciate your reviews, and like I said before, don't be afraid to criticize it! I won't get mad! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Ch. Three- The Beginnings of Guilt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny stared at him and saw the expression on his face. Was it lust, or love? Or was it something else, maybe content? Suddenly she felt her face burning and she jumped up to collect her robes. All Ginny wanted to do now was get out of there. She couldn't bear to face him after what she had just done. She had given herself to him. And what did she get in return? His promise that he wouldn't tell anyone what she had done? Yeah..like that really made a difference to her. He had probably already told someone. And what she was doing now was just as bad as what she had done with Colin, maybe even worse. She wasn't trying to keep Colin quiet. He knew what would happen if he told anyone. So what if Colin had gotten her pregnant? No one except Madame Pomphry and Headmaster Dumbledore needed to know that and besides, shed gotten rid of it. Dumbledore had insisted on telling hers and Colin's parents, but after some heavy begging on her part, she had persuaded him not to, and now nothing else needed to be done about the matter, except for this of course. She felt sick. How could he make her do something like this?  
  
Draco was abruptly pulled out of his daze and into reality again.  
  
"Where are you going? We still need to arrange our next meeting."  
  
He winked at her and saw her grimace. How could he be doing this to her? Did he love her? Or was it just lust? All he knew was that from her first day at Hogwarts, she had captured his attention and refused to let it wander. Her perfect little body, her flaming red hair, and her milky white skin slightly sprinkled with the occasional freckle. She was so small, so perfect. All he ever wanted was for her to return his feelings, and this was how he expected her to do it? He was blackmailing her into being his sex slave, so to speak, just so they could both get what they wanted for God's sake! Draco could feel something pulling at his stomach. Was it guilt? No...it couldn't be. Malfoy's simply didn't feel guilty. They just didn't.  
  
"I'm going back to Gryffindor tower and going to sleep. If you don't mind, I would rather not discuss this now, maybe later. Just send me an owl in the morning okay?"  
  
Ginny hurried out of the tower, leaving a bewildered Draco behind. The same thought kept replaying in her head. *How did he find out? I didn't tell anyone! And neither did Colin! He promised!*  
  
Draco just sat there for a good hour replaying the last few hours in his mind wondering why she ran out so quickly. *Duh Draco. What are you, stupid?? She ran out because you basically raped her. You forced her into sex when she didn't want to, just so you could have her. But then again, she was smiling at you, and she did do it willingly....hmmmm* He sat there pondering this. *Why would she willingly do that if she was going to run out of here so quickly?*  
  
That night, Ginny did not sleep well at all. She kept waking up and replaying that night's events over and over in her head. Why had she done that? It was even worse than what she had done with Colin! She ripped away her hangings and looked at her alarm clock. 2:30 in the morning. Well she obviously wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight than she already had, so she might as well use her time wisely and have a nice soak in the tub. She got up quietly, careful no to wake Lavender and Parvarti, her room mates, and slipped silently out of the room, leaving her hangings askew.  
  
The bathroom was cold and the tiles felt like ice against her feet. She crept up to the bath tub and turned on the hot water and added some Plumeria bath scent. As Ginny sank into the hot water, all she could think about was Draco. Did he like her? Was it just lust in his eyes? Was it something more? She'd find out in the morning. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. It was really starting to give her a headache..Maybe the bath would help..And some breakfast would be nice too.. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sorry this chapie is so short! I know what I'm going to write next so don't worry, I'll update tomorrow, I just didn't know how to make a smooth transition from here until the morning. But I WILL update soon! MUAH! xoxo ~Opal Rose  
  
P.S. Also, it has been said that the rating might be too high, but I plan on making it heavier later. This is just the beginning, yah know, explaining it all. 


	4. Secrets, secrets are no fun

Disclaimer- Again, none of this is mine. It's all J.K. Rowling's  
  
A/N Keep those reviews coming! And thank you to those of you who also reviewed with suggestions!  
  
Uglinessrox55-was that a good "ahem" or a bad one? Lol  
  
Tuilindo- Yah I agree that their speech is a little too muggle like and I'm going to see what I can do about that.  
  
Wind and Ashes- Thank you! I thought I had taken out deep and put in bottomless but I guess I forgot, and I know my writing skills could use a little work and ill work on it!  
  
Magic Girl2- Thank you so much! I luv you! Heehee  
  
Oh and by the way, in my reviews, I keep reading rnrn. What does that mean? Lol if u could just tell me id really appreciate it! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Ch. Three- Secrets, secrets are no fun  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny sat bolt upright in the tub. How long had she been there???? She got out, still dripping wet, grabbed a towel, and ran to her room. It was only 8:00. All the other students had probably just gone to breakfast. *Whew* she thought to herself *that was a close one. I guess the bath really did help because it put me to sleep!* She quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to join the other students.  
  
Draco had had a horrible night's sleep. He had tossed and turned all night, the same question being repeated in his head, over and over, haunting him. Did he love her, or was it just lust? He knew that he had always been attracted to her, I mean, who wouldn't? But he had always dismissed his feelings as his "manly urges" so to speak. That one night stand in the astronomy tower had really started him thinking. It was around 7:30 and Draco decided that he might as well get up because he obviously wasn't going to get any more sleep, and write to Ginny. He reached into his desk and pulled out some brand new parchment and some shining forest green and a quill, and sat down to write.  
  
Ginny, I've been thinking a lot about our little encounter last night, and if we are going to keep this up, we are going to have to find a more discreet meeting place. Meet me in the prefect's bathroom on Saturday at midnight. Be sure not to be late. You know what is at stake.  
  
Draco  
  
It was Tuesday, so he figured he would give her some time before they met again. Draco tied the parchment to his eagle owl's leg and glanced quickly at his clock. It was 7:50. He should probably be heading up to breakfast now. He could think about this later.  
  
As he left his dungeon room, his eagle owl flew proudly out of his doorway after him, but only after giving him a lingering suspicious look. Draco's owl was not stupid, and he knew that this letter was not to his father. Who else would Draco be writing to? Who else could POSSIBLY be that important?  
  
Ginny stumbled into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Gin!! Where have you been?? I woke up this morning and you were gone! Me and Parv figured that you had already gone down to breakfast so we came down to look for you and you weren't here...Are you feeling okay? You look horrible. No offence meant." Lavender hadn't even stopped to breathe.  
  
"Oh..ummm..I was in the baths. Sorry if I worried you" Ginny gave her best friend a week smile and hoped that the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep weren't too noticeable. She was just about to sit down when she saw a pair of cold silver eyes staring intently at her. Draco looked puzzled. Well she'd find out later. He DID write her that letter that she'd asked him too hadn't he? Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother shaking her with a look of stupid excitement on his face.  
  
"Gin!! Gin!! Guess what!!!?!? I MADE THE QUIDDICH TEAM!!!! Isn't that wicked!!!!???" The grin on his face spread almost from ear to ear.  
  
"Uhhh...yah Ron. That's really great" Ginny hugged him and put a cheesy smile on her face. She had more important things on her mind.  
  
She didn't know how she did it, but Ginny managed to get through her breakfast and was eagerly awaiting the mail. Just then, hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. A majestic looking eagle owl, and rare too, flew gracefully up to her and stuck out its leg to her importantly. Ginny quickly grabbed the letter and shoved it into her hammydown faded black robes as the owl flew off.  
  
*Oh God's I hope no one saw that. They'd all know it was Draco's owl and they'd ALL want to know why he was sending ME a letter* thought Ginny. But the only person who saw the owl land and take off again was Draco.  
  
Ginny hastily read the letter and rushed off to her dorm again to write back and get ready for her classes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yes, I know. It is short. But this is the only way I can update daily! I only have so much free time! I'm in great demand! Lol ok well that last part was a lie but the rest is true. R/R and I'll update tomorrow! Muah! Xoxo ~Opal Rose 


	5. Midnight Meetings

Disclaimer: again, NONE of this is mine, so don't sue me! Lol  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had a lot of tests today and yesterday and I really needed to study but ill try really hard to update as soon as possible in the future okay? Keep those reviews coming!! I love to hear from you guys! And sorry Amiee, I haven't worked up the courage to e-mail my reviewers back yet...I'm still a little freaked out about all those e-mail stalkers. Not that I think you're a stalker!!!! Just if I make an exception for you, I have to make them for EVERYONE and I don't want to do that. Lol okay? Again, sorry! ------------------------------------------ ~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Ch. 5 ~Midnight Meetings  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny hurried up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower and almost ran into the fat lady who was guarding the tower.  
  
"Pass Word!" the portrait snapped at her. She DEFINATLY didn't like people running into her and pushing her around.  
  
"Golden Snitch" Ginny was so anxious to get into her room that she had to keep repeating herself because the fat lady couldn't understand her.  
  
Ginny slammed the portrait shut and ran up the spiraling staircase, almost tripping at the top, and jumped on her bed where there was already some parchment and a quill. She calmed herself down and thought of what to write. She didn't want to seem too desperate, but she actually wanted to see him again. She had actually enjoyed it a little, not that shed ever admit it though. Just the feel of being in his strong, capable arms and having a man of experience show her the ropes. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about Draco Malfoy. He also made her incredibly nervous. The way he stared at her, and the fact that his eyes, unlike most peoples, were completely void of any emotion. They were impossible to read. When she finally thought of what to say, Ginny lowered her shaking hand to the parchment and began to write. She had to start over three times before her hand stopped shaking enough so that you could read the writing.  
  
Draco,  
  
Saturday in the prefects' bathroom will be fine. I'll see you then. But don't try to talk to me in the halls or at meals because the other Gryffindors will be on you in a second, and I'm SURE you don't want this getting out do you? It just wouldn't be good for your image.  
  
Ginny  
  
She didn't know why, but she had to sound a little judgmental and cynical in her letter. She couldn't let him know that he had actually enjoyed their meeting..partially. She snuck into Ron's dorm and tied the letter to Pig's foot and sent him to the dungeons.  
  
Draco returned to his dungeon dorm to find a little pile of fluff, or so he thought, zooming around his room. As soon as the thing realized that Draco had come in, it landed on his shoulder and nipped playfully at his ear while sticking his leg into Draco's face. Draco looked at it and realized that it was a tiny owl, no bigger than his fist, and it had a letter tied to its leg. He carefully untied the letter, careful not to hurt the small creature, and read it. When he was done, the owl was still sitting on his shoulder and refused to leave. Draco reached deep within his robes and pulled out a Honeydukes candy and gave it to the petite owl. He hoped it wouldn't make him sick, because he WAS Ginny's owl. He glanced at his watch, grabbed his books and wand, and headed off to Potions with his favorite professor, Professor Snape, but not before carefully folding the letter and placing it in his robe pocket.  
  
The week passed by quickly and before either one of them knew it, Saturday was upon them. The rest of that week, Ginny refused to look at Draco. She would avoid his icy stare at meals and hurry out after so he couldn't drag her into an empty corridor.  
  
Ginny sat up in bed waiting for Lavender and Parvarti to fall asleep so she could go to the prefects' bathroom. At around 11:30, they were both asleep. *About time* Ginny thought to herself, rather irritated. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late. She slipped out of the dorm and into the common room and quietly out of the portrait hole. She heard the fat lady quietly cursing under her breath for being woken up, but so far, there was no sign of any other person awake. All she needed was for Filch or Mrs. Norris to find her. She reached the bathroom with 2 minutes to spare and slipped in quietly.  
  
Draco had been waiting for almost an hour, even though he knew he was early, he had still become quite irked that she hadn't shown up early too. He had been waiting all week for this. All week he had been deprived of those luscious candy lips, and her perfect little body, so much like a porcelain doll. The moment he saw her enter the room, eyes darting to make sure he was there, he pounced on her and pushed her against the wall, his demanding lips bruising her tender ones.  
  
Ginny was quite startled and let out a small yelp, but it was barely heard because he impatiently deepened the kiss and started undoing her robes. Draco's savageness startled even himself and he soon heard her whimper in pain and pulled back. He saw the look in her eyes, and saw that it was fear, and suddenly felt bad about doing this to her. He slowly walked back up to her and lightly brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her brandy coloured eyes. He felt her stiffen under his hand and then relax as she realized he wasn't going to hurt her. Draco could have drowned in her eyes but at that moment, Ginny gently leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. It was Lavender..she just wouldn't fall asleep." Ginny, blushing, averted her eyes and suddenly became very interested in the tiled floor.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I only meant to...." Draco stopped as she looked into his eyes again. Ginny leaned into him again and kissed him and as soon as he realized what she had done he kissed her back. He couldn't believe it. She had actually come, and now she was kissing HIM. Did she feel the same way he did? The only way he had been able to get near her was to blackmail her, and he really did like her. He had decided that it was more than just lust. It was just that the way that she looked at him made his heart melt, and now he was doing this to her. So what if she had made a mistake with Colin, that wasn't any reason to put her through this. Maybe after tonight he'd let her go....just now he couldn't do that. Her tongue in his mouth was just to arousing and he felt that familiar tightness in his trousers. He put his hands on her thighs and lifted her up and felt her legs encircle his waist. Draco pulled her over to the sofa he had transfigured there and lay her down underneath him and began the tedious operation of removing her clothes. He felt her hands over his body doing the same as he was.  
  
In less than a minute, their clothes lay in a crumpled heap on the floor and they were both sweating with the effort. Draco trailed soft kisses down her collarbone to her stomach. Her body was just so soft and smelled enchanting.  
  
Ginny let out a soft moan as Draco penetrated her and felt him set the pace. She obediently followed and playfully nibbled his bottom lip. She felt him smile into her lips and they were soon exploring each others mouths hungrily with their tongues.  
  
The bathroom was cold, but none the less, the mirrors were heavily fogged. Draco blocked out all other thoughts in his mind except Ginny and felt her quicken the pace. *Bloody hell she's good at this* he thought to himself. There were no noises in the bathroom except for their panting and an occasional soft female moan.  
  
Ginny felt so safe and secure in his arms. It was as if he could keep any danger away and she felt herself melt in his grasp. Draco let out a loud moan and broke away, panting, and stared into her eyes.  
  
In a moment, all the pleasure was gone. Draco deeply regretted it, but he was about to tell the one woman that he liked...or loved?.......that he was letting her go. It was among one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. -------------------------------------------- Okay! There we go! Ill update soon! And remember! Keep those reviews coming! Lol xoxo! ~Opal Rose 


	6. Letting Go

Disclaimer: None of this is mine; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: I haven't been able to update daily in a while and I don't think I will be able to in the future, so don't expect more than an update every other day, although I might be able to squeeze in more. SORRY!!! =(  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~ Ch. Six- Letting Go  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ginny and Draco just lay there for a while; listening to each others labored breathing and feeling their soft skin against each other. This was going to be one of the hardest things Draco had ever had to do. The one woman that he wanted to be with did not want to be with him and he was going to have to accept that. The only reason that she was doing this was so that he wouldn't tell anyone what she had done. It's not like she was actually going to have the kid either. Shed already gotten rid of it. But he knew she didn't feel the same way, no matter what she did, and he had to let her go.  
  
"Ginny..look. I know you don't want to do this. I know that the only reason you are doing this is so that I won't tell anyone and it's wrong of me to make you. I've been thinking about it, and I know that you probably already hate me, and I can understand that, but you don't have to. You can go and ill never bother you again." Draco sighed as he finished. He never knew that he had a soft side, and he didn't want anyone else to know either, but he had to let Ginny know. He loved her. He respected her. He always had and he always would and he couldn't do this to her.  
  
Ginny sat up and looked into his eyes. She had never heard Draco sound so....caring. It sounded almost as if he...no. He couldn't. It was just lust, wasn't it? Maybe he liked her, but how could he? She was just a poor little Weasley. She sat there a while longer, just staring intently into his eyes. A smile played across her lips and she said the words that she never thought she would hear herself say.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I love you." She'd been thinking about it, and it just felt so right when she was lying in his arms. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong; like he could protect her from anything, and she now knew that he did have a caring side and he wasn't just the cold and heartless bastard that she had always thought him to be. And the one thing that meant the most to her was that he felt the same way. She knew he did. He didn't have to say it. She knew from the way he looked at her; the way he was letting her go.  
  
Draco sat up and scowled at her.  
  
"No you don't. Don't even say it. You don't and you know it. Just leave and don't ever speak to me again. I took advantage of you. I don't even know why I would want to. You're just a poor little Weasel and you're nothing to me. You're just a piece of ass, and that's all you'll ever be. You're just like your mother. A poor little bitch that will spread her legs to any passing man." Draco's words were like venom.  
  
Ginny was taken aback. His words hurt and he knew it, but Ginny could tell that Draco didn't really mean it; the way that he looked down at the floor as soon as he had said his part; the look of regret on his face. She knew he didn't mean it. But none the less, they still hurt. She had opened her heart to him; told him how she really felt about him, and he had shot her down. She felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek and she turned to leave.  
  
Draco had the sudden urge to wipe the tear off of her face. She did not deserve to cry. He did. And he knew it. He caught himself before his hand got too close and looked away. He was surprised to hear her speak.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear Draco? I never thought that I would say those words to you. I never even knew that I felt that way about you until just recently, and the way that you've been acting, I thought that you felt the same, so I took a chance and put myself out in the open and now I know that was a mistake. I really do love you Draco and whether or not you choose to believe it, I do. I'm going to walk out that door and unless you say something to stop me, I will never turn back and you will never hear from me again. I just hope you realize what a big mistake you're making. We could really have something Draco," she was crying steadily now. Ginny never imagined that she would get this upset over him, "You and me. We could be great. But if you choose to let me walk away, I will never come back." She hesitated. "Goodbye Draco."  
  
And with that, Ginny Weasley gathered her robes about her and walked out of the prefects' bathroom, leaving a stunned Draco behind.  
  
Draco let his head slip into his hands; his bleach blond hair covering his eyes. He loved her with all his heart, and although the words she had said were the most wonderful thing she could have done, he didn't believe that she truly felt that way. He had seduced her. That was it. He had tricked her into believing that she loved him just because he had given her a few moments of pleasure. She was so young and naïve.  
  
Draco sighed. Was it possible that he could have just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life?  
  
Ginny ran blindly through the hallways all the way to Gryffindor tower. She was crying so hard that she almost didn't see Peeves, the poltergeist, with his back turned toward her, a few hundred feet in front of her. She ducked into an empty classroom and waited until he had gone. She crept quickly and quietly up to her dorm and threw herself onto her bed and cried until he cried herself to sleep. She loved him. She honestly and truly loved Draco Malfoy and he had rejected her. He had led her on and then thrown her to the curb.  
  
Draco woke up early that morning. After Ginny had left the bathroom, the rest of the night had sort of become a blur. All he knew was that he had somehow gotten down to his dungeon dorm without anyone seeing and without getting caught. It was almost 8:00 and he figured he should probably be heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He got up and quickly threw on some clean robes and majestically walked into the common room and out of the door, coal black robes billowing behind him. He was definitely not in a good mood and anyone unlucky enough to get in his way would wish that they had never been born.  
  
Ginny arrived early to the Great Hall and put a smile on her face when her brother, Hermione, Harry, and her roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, had come in.  
  
"Hey Ron!" she called desperately. She knew that she had been ignoring them lately and she knew that Ron was slightly peeved with her for not being more excited about his new spot on the Gryffindor quidditch team as the keeper. Ron looked at her and managed a small smile.  
  
"So how's quidditch coming?" Ginny asked him. She was really looking forward to the game next week. It was the start of the season and Gryffindor would be playing their arch nemesis, Slytherin. It promised to make for a great opening game.  
  
Ginny sat back down at the table, surrounded by her friends and family, and talking animatedly to her brother about his quidditch abilities, but she had the funny feeling she was being watched. She turned around and met the familiar icy cold stare of Draco Malfoy. He looked especially evil today and although she didn't know why, it made her sad to see him upset. She really did care for him, and even though he said he didn't feel the same way, she hoped with all her heart that he had been lying last night in the bathroom.  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay how was that??? Remember!!! Read and review please!!! It really makes my day to hear all the wonderful things you guys have to say about my story! ~Opal Rose 


	7. All will be revealed in time

Disclaimer- sadly *again* none of this belongs to me except for the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N- I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been suffering from writers block. Heehee see I know what I want to happen, I just didn't know how to tie it all in because it's been said by a few reviewers and by me, that I need to include the rest of the school, and that's what I plan to do. I also plan on making the chapter longer. So keep reading and reviewing!! And if you want to talk to me on aim, my sn is peachesNcreme030 but I don't really want to e-mail.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
~*~Forbidden Encounters~*~  
  
Chapter 7- All will be revealed in time  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Drakipoo, is everything all right??" The familiar and sickly sweet voice of Pansy Parkinson filled Draco's head and abruptly pulled him back to reality.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" he hissed menacingly at her.  
  
"I..I..I was just...I was just wondering if you were okay? I mean you've been staring at that Ginny girl ALL morning!" she whined, "Is there something we should know about?" she asked, her normal tone returning, as she motioned to herself and the handsome boy across the table from her: Blaise Zabini. Wanted by all girls, and envied by all boys, well almost all boys. Not by Draco though. Draco and Blaise were the two most handsome boys in all of Hogwarts and it just so happened that they were both in Slytherin and they were best friends. They were almost completely different however, with Draco's white blond hair, his steely gray eyes, and his pale complexion, and Blaise's dark brown-black hair, his deep blue eyes, and the occasional freckles that sprinkled his face.  
  
Draco eyed Blaise and saw the same curious, worried expression on his face, but in his eyes there was a glint of knowing. He knew something, and that was not a good thing. Draco knew that he was going to get a talking to after breakfast. He just hoped he could stand it until then.  
  
"Nothing...now just bugger off and leave me be." When Pansy didn't make a move to leave Draco pushed her, almost making her fall out of her chair. "I said, LEAVE!" he yelled.  
  
"What is wrong with you Draco Malfoy?? I know it has to do with that Weasley girl and whatever it is, I'm going to find out, mark my words." And with that, she huffed out of the Great Hall, but not before running into a first year, and getting his breakfast spilled all over her shirt. The laughter could be heard even after she left. Draco even found himself snicker a little.  
  
"Gin! Hello??? Ginny!?! Earth to Ginny!" Ron was madly waving his hand in her face. "Ginny, are you okay? I was talking to you and all of a sudden you kind of blanked. You just weren't paying attention to ANYONE."  
  
Ginny was suddenly pulled back to her breakfast and her brother and friends around her. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night; I guess I'm just a little tired. But I'm okay now. So where were we?" She smiled and turned all her attention to her brother's upcoming quidditch game. He was a chaser and he was damn good at it if she said so herself. He had always wanted to be on the team and now his dream had come true. She just wished that she could be happier for him. It was just what Draco had said last night was really bothering her. He seemed to think that she didn't really love him. Why would he think that?? She had said so! She told him! And she meant it too! She could have sworn that he loved her too, what with the way he talked to her when they were together, always calling her dear and such, and the way he held her, his strong arms seemingly protecting her from any harm. Why did he say that she didn't love him? She'd just have to find out. For now she contented herself with quidditch talk.  
  
Breakfast was soon over and the mail had come. Draco hurried out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Blaise. Once in the dungeons, Blaise stopped him.  
  
"Draco!" he yelled. "We need to talk. Now."  
  
*O gods* Draco thought to himself. *He's got to know something. Only what?*  
  
"What is it Blaise? And make it quick. I'm going to be late for Transfiguration. You know how McGonagall gets when you're late. We don't want her to get her knickers in a twist now do we?"  
  
"It's about Ginny. I know about you two. I know everything" Blaise said, a warning tone in his voice. "It's got to stop. Now. You can't keep on doing this to her or to yourself."  
  
"Doing what? I'm not doing anything. I stopped it last night in the bathroom and if you knew everything, you'd know that too." Draco hissed at his friend. He was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Draco, Draco. I know how you feel about her. You love her. Admit it. I saw it in your eyes today when you were staring at her and I saw it in the way you held her in the bathroom and in the tower. And she loves you back. You have to admit that as well. But regardless, this cannot go on. You are a Malfoy goddamnit and she's a bloody filthy Weasley. Leave her be and get a sensible girl." Blaise was about to turn around and go to class himself when he felt a blinding pain in his cheek. Draco had punched him.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for you stupid prat!?!?" He yelled at him, his hand instinctively going to his cheek. "I'm going to get a bruise now!"  
  
"You want to know why I did that. Because I do NOT love Ginny and she does not love me. She's just a nice piece of ass and now its over. She thinks she loves me but she doesn't. I took advantage of her and made her think she couldn't live without me but I made it clear to her last night that I did not love her and its over so just bugger off Blaise and mind your own business!"  
  
"Oh but Draco, this is my business. Now anyways. The second your fist came in contact with my face it became my business. And I think Ginny has a right to know how you found out about her and Creevy in the first place don't you?" There was an evil glint in his eyes that Draco did not like at all. He was dead serious and there was no way Draco was going to let him tell Ginny. No way in hell.  
  
"How the hell do u know how I found out???" Draco screamed at him, his normal cool demeanor gone.  
  
"When my best friend starts ditching me and his bitch, then I know there is something wrong. So I followed you. You were stalking her you sick bastard! You had goddamn cameras in her room! That's how you saw her and Creevy wasn't it?? Admit it goddamnit Draco! You were so obsessed with her that you had to watch her every move."  
  
Draco was taken aback. How the hell did Blaise find out about the cameras? About him watching her? That was the truth though and now Draco was regretting it more than ever. He really did love her but he wasn't about to let Blaise know that. He just couldn't let him tell her that. It would crush her. He had invaded her privacy to the most extreme degree. He had spied on her and watched her having sex with another man. She would never trust him again.  
  
"Look. I don't love her, but I don't want her to find out. It just wouldn't be right and it would get around school and then how would I look? My reputation would be ruined. I'll make you a deal. It's over between us. I stopped it last night in the bathroom. I promise you that. Now you have to make me a promise in return. Promise me that you will never tell her. Alright?" Draco stuck his hand out to seal the deal.  
  
Blaise eyes him suspiciously and then clasped hands with him. The deal was sealed. Draco had to stop. He knew he had to, and strangely, it didn't bother him much. At least he would be able to get a decent night sleep. He hadn't gotten one in at least a week. He had been too worried about Ginny, about how he was tricking her and making her think that she loved him. But now it would be over and no more worrying about poor little, manipulated Ginny. It would all be better now.  
  
"Hey man, sorry about the punch." Draco said to Blaise as he gave him a friendly one on the shoulder. "I just got a bit carried away, you know how it is." Draco flashed him one of his rare smiles and they headed off to class.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had rushed up to her dorm and gotten her books and wand and was now heading to the Transfiguration classroom. Ginny had been the most advanced in her class, she loved it, it was her favorite subject, and Professor McGonagall had known that so she had changed Ginny's schedule and put her in a class with 5th years. Now she had double Transfiguration. But the worst part was it was with Slytherin. Wait; was that really a bad thing? She would get a chance to talk to Draco. Finally! Unfortunately, she didn't know anyone else in the class because none of her brother's friends were in this class and she didn't know ANY of the Slytherin. She'd just have to make do then. She climbed up the stairs and ran into the classroom just in time. All eyes turned to her because everyone else was already there, and she looked around for Draco. When she finally found him, he was staring at her, mouth agape. This gave her a little satisfaction and a small smile played across her lips as she made her way to her seat.  
  
"Class," the voice of Professor McGonagall silenced the murmurs flying about the room. " Miss Virginia Weasley will be joining our class from now on. She was the most advanced fourth year and I have decided to see how she functions in a more advanced class. Please all take your seats and we will begin."  
  
Ginny made her way to her seat and stated taking notes on how to transfigure wood into gold. All the while, she could feel the familiar penetrating steely stare on her back. She would show him. She would show him just how much she loved him and show him how much he really needed her. No matter how long or what it took. She would.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay how's that??? It's not as long as I would have liked but it's 5 pages! I'll try to make the next one a bit longer! Remember, R/R!!!!!!! ~Opal Rose 


End file.
